


The Crazy Shit We Do For Love

by MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart/pseuds/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the story of how Stephen got his scar</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Shit We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Actual reason how Stephen got his scar: https://twitter.com/stephenmulhern/status/1959053693

**2008**

Their night started well enough. Ant, Dec and Stephen had decided to have a guy’s night out to celebrate the end of BGT’s second series. It was when Dec left when the events of the night took a turn for the worse. A rather large drunk man approached Ant and Stephen, who were still having a few more pints. The towering man proceeded to taunt Ant, calling him various derogatory terms. 

At first, Ant ignored the man and just focused on his conversation with Stephen, but a person can only handle so much insults. From the way Ant clenched on his pint, Stephen knew that he was about to lose it. 

“Hey, why don’t we head out, Ant?” Stephen quietly suggested. The drunk man was just a few steps away, still rambling about how Ant was the worst presenter he’s seen on television.

Ant nodded and took one last swig before standing up. Stephen let Ant lead the way out of the pub. Once they were on the sidewalk in front of the pub, the two men said their goodnights and headed their separate ways. 

Having parked closer to the pub, Stephen reached his car before Ant. As he fished for his keys in his pocket, Stephen glanced back at Ant. The shorter man had his back facing Stephen and was completely unaware of the drunk man slowly stalking him. 

Stephen dashed towards the two men. Luckily, Stephen reached the drunk man  just as he was about to smash a bottle over Ant’s head. Stephen stopped the hand that held the bottle and pinned the drunk man against a wall. 

The scuffle drew Ant’s attention. He was surprised to see the giant drunk man pinned by Stephen, who was considerably shorter. Ant rushed over and helped Stephen pin the man, while the latter tried to loosen the drunk man’s grip on the bottle. Despite their combined effort, the drunk man overpowered them. He swung the empty beer bottle and made contact with Stephen’s head. 

Before the drunk man could assault Ant, a group of men came to the two presenters aid. Ant rushed over to Stephen’s side as the group of good samaritans kept the man at bay. Blood flowed freely from the gash that curved above his right eye to his right cheek. Stephen was unresponsive to Ant’s pleas of waking up, but to Ant’s relief, he was still breathing.

Ant frantically called 999 as he applied pressure on the gash with a handkerchief he found in his pocket. By the time the ambulance came, the handkerchief was soaking with Stephen’s blood. Stephen was still unconscious when they boarded him into the ambulance. 

Ant followed the ambulance to the hospital in his Aston Martin. Once they arrived in the A&E, they immediately tended to Stephen’s gash; they stitched it up and dressed it with gauze. A CT scan was then ordered just to be cautious. After all the testing, Stephen was placed in a private room by Ant’s request. 

Stephen still hasn’t regained consciousness. The doctor said not to worry and that everything was fine with Stephen. 

As he waited for his friend to wake up, Ant shot a quick text to Lisa explaining that he was at the hospital with Stephen and that he was going to stay the night. Lisa simply replied that she’s okay with Ant staying and that she’ll visit her friend in the morning.

Around one in the morning, Stephen stirred awake and found himself in a sterile hospital room. He tried to lift his right hand, but he met resistance. Stephen opened his eyes, well, eye because it seems that his right eye is covered with gauze, and saw Ant sleeping on a chair, with his right hand resting on top of Stephen’s. 

As gently as he could, Stephen freed his hand from Ant’s. Still Ant was awaken by the movement. 

Ant jumped out of his seat and stood close to Stephen. “Are you okay, man?! Does anything hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor?”

Stephen winced at Ant’s loudness. He covered Ant’s mouth with his right hand to silence him. “Shhh. My head is pounding…can you ask the doctor if they can give me pain meds?”

“Aye, I’m on it,” Ant bolted out of the room in search of a doctor.

Minutes later, he returned with a doctor. After a quick checkup, the doctor determined that he was fine and gave him a small dosage of morphine. The doctor exited the room and left the two men alone.

“I can’t believe youse did that for us, man. Thank you, Stephen,” Ant stared at the other man in awe. He selflessly put himself in danger to protect him.

Albeit being given a small dosage, the morphine quickly took effect and it was made obvious when Stephen replied. “Well, I couldn’t just drive away and let him beat you up. I love you too much to let that happen.”

Ant stared at Stephen, dumbfounded by the revelation. Ant suspects that the medicine had affected Stephen’s thought filter.

“The crazy shit we do for love,huh?” Stephen mumbled, just before he fell asleep.

Ant sat there the rest of the night, alone with his thoughts, confused by the quickened thumping of his heart after hearing Stephen’s declaration of love.


End file.
